


Why Don't You Teach Your Heart To Feel

by Wolf_Storm



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Ficlet, Fluff, Inspired by GIFs, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Storm/pseuds/Wolf_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remembering Amy while drinking could be painful. Doing so while drinking could hurt even more. Kissing Simon is always good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Teach Your Heart To Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ispyissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ispyissy/gifts), [Bodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodie/gifts).



> Inspired by [this gifset](http://haltandcatchfire.co.vu/post/124561217242) and the song "Love Love" by Take That (yes, aka the theme song from X-Men: First Class. Guilty as charged...)
> 
> Dedicated to Issy and Bodie.

Lights are flashing around the old, shaggy barn, creating myriads of brightly-coloured flashes and shades that make Kieren squint his eyes. The flashes get through his eyelids though and suddenly he’s feeling the tentative fingers of claustrophobia taking a hold of his consciousness.

There’s a storm raging outside. Even through the overly loud music Kieren can make out the merciless voices of thunders. He doesn’t like thunderstorms - they remind him too much of wet soil under his hands, of crawling up through his own grave, of waking up in a coffin six feet under…

Amy had loved thunderstorms. She claimed once that the rain and the flashes and the noise told her that she was still alive, or there, or something. She would walk through the storm till it passed, drenched to the bone but smiling ear to ear.

Amy would have loved this party.

It’s actually a party in her honour. Today would be her birthday. Her first birthday, she would say, because she shared her second birthday with all of the Redeemed. Today was the anniversary of her original birth however, so the Redeemed of Roarton who were her friends have thrown a party to celebrate this occasion and remember Amy. With a few Living attending (namely Philip, Shirley, and an uneasy-looking Jem). And some sheeps’ brains.

Kieren shifts in his armchair to find a more comfortable position and takes on another swing of his bottle of cider. It feels strange to be drinking it now, and the first bottle was drowned purely in the bittersweet memories of evenings spent with Rick and Blue Lightning in the cave a lifetime ago. Second bottle was in honour of friends that he’s outlived twice. He’s starting the third bottle now and definitely feels the hum of alcohol in his head. He’s never been a heavy drinker in his first life and since coming back alive a few weeks ago he hasn’t drunk at all, which would explain his feeble tolerance of it now. Also his liver might still be catching up with its work.

Kieren looks up from his bottle and his eyes land on Simon who’s standing near the barn’s door, watching Kieren with a thoughtful expression on his face. Their eyes connect and hold each other for several beats of recently awakened hearts. Then Simon is making his way over the room, slowly, sensually, with purpose. Kieren is taking him in with wide eyes, half blinded by the flashing lights and drunk equally on cider and lust. He reclines in his chair a bit, laying his head on the backrest, as if offering a sacrificial body to Simon. 

The Irishman reaches him and halts standing right next to Kieren’s chair, at level with his hips, walking directly into Kieren’s outstretched arm. His gaze is hypnotic as he lowers slowly towards the boy and cradles his head in a gentle, loving hand. His lips touch Kieren’s, first a chaste caress, nothing but a promise of eternal devotion that soon turns teasing and joyous. There’s an edge of teeth right before the kiss ends, leaving Kieren gasping for more even as Simon straightens his back slowly, twisting a little to bring their lips more aligned. The way Simon parts the kiss seems almost reluctant. He arranges himself into his full height and slowly steps out of the embrace of Kieren’s arm. He flashes an elated smile at Kieren as he nonchalantly departs, back to where he was talking to Shirley a minute ago.

Kieren watches him go, still lazing on his chair and paying half mind to the party going on around him. He takes another sip of cider and looks up to the ceiling.

Yeah, Amy would have loved this.


End file.
